


The Never Ending Story of Zeno Ouyruu (Crossover One-sots)

by YukinoScarlet



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Manga Spoilers, Please Don't Hate Me, So much angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Zeno angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoScarlet/pseuds/YukinoScarlet
Summary: Immortality (i(m)ˌmôrˈtalədē/): Noun - the ability to live forever; eternal life. Some people spend their whole life trying to achieve immortality. They waste away years trying to obtain anything that will extend their life. Many find the concept exciting and the path to eternal happiness. But it’s not. It’s human nature to fear death, but it is a necessary part of existence. Without death, life becomes unnecessary and meaningless. I would know. My name is Zeno Ouryuu and I am immortal.//This collab with EmbraceTheNerd from Fanfiction.net is just a whole bunch of crossovers with Zeno Ouryuu from the series Yona of the Dawn. Big shout out to EmbraceTheNerd. Make sure to go check her out on Fanfiction.net.//*Tags will be updated as chapter are released. I do not own any characters or series. They all belong to their respected authors*Side Note: I’m looking for a beta reader. If you are interested message me in the comments!! Also if you want to collab send me a message and I will respond as soon as possible!!!





	The Never Ending Story of Zeno Ouyruu (Crossover One-sots)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like a short intro into this huge collection of crossovers me and EmbracetheNerd have written about Zeno. In this chapter Zeno is talking directly to the audience but future chapters will be in third person. If you have any request for a crossover you wish to see in this series please feel free to ask down below. This is my first time posting one of my works so.... I hope you enjoy!!! Comments are much appreciated because I want to improve as much as I can so feel free to criticize! Without further ado, let's jump right into this bottomless pit of angst!!! (**Please don't kill me**)

Many think that life and death are opposites. That life is light and kind and that death is dark and cruel. But that isn’t how it works. Death is a transition from life to heaven. Essentially it is just a bridge to the afterlife. There is no reason to fear since it is not the end. Eventually all living things will one day return to heaven. Some wait a long time and others it happens as soon as they come here. 

I am the former. I have waited a long long time. It’s been so long that I have stopped counting the centuries. I have seen the world change time and time again. There’s been good times and horrid times. But the world has endured. Humans have endured. They have survived the hardest of trials and thrived in the peaceful moments. They’ve invented new things and have grow strong. I’ve watched them go from small groups of hunters and gatherers to bustling cities with building that touch the sky. I’ve mingled with them and watched from the crowd. But I am not one of them. I was at one point in my life but I do not remember when. 

I am nothing but a monster. A monster that even if the world where to end and everything in existence were to disappear, I would still be here. At times I forget why I am here. I don’t remember exactly why I am like this but I do know that I am not alone. My golden medallion reminds me of that. Though I cannot remember who gave it to me, I know that they were someone precious. It is the one thing that has stayed with me. It’s all that I have that doesn’t fade or crumble away.

Alright enough melancholy. It’s time to move onto more pressing matters. My name is Zeno and I have been alive for a long long time. I do not remember when I was born or where or why. All I know is that I am Zeno and I cannot die. I seen so much that I cannot remember anything. That is why I have decided to tell my neverending story. So that even if I can’t remember my past, then at least someone will know. That is all that I ask. For someone to remember the people I meet and the places I wander through, because I cannot. This is my one and only wish.


End file.
